The objectives of this clinical protocol are to investigate whether immediate hypersensitivity reactions seen with Taxol, Doxil, and Taxotere are caused by complement activation. SC5b-9 and Bb levels will be correlated with hypersensitivity reactions in patients who receive the forementioned chemotherapeutic agents. An attempt will be made to predict which patients will experience hypersensitivity reactions by utilizing an in vitro assay assessing rise of SC5b-9 and Bb levels in patients' plasma.